


My Title is Brigadier General Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist

by Skull_Akabane



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, OC, OCC - Freeform, harry is roy, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull_Akabane/pseuds/Skull_Akabane
Summary: Harry is the boy who lived not his brother Paul.what happens if he becaume Roy and dose not return to his world till his brothe is in his fourth year.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. The Prologue

Paul Aster Potter was thought to be the boy who lived. The truth is he had a younger brother named Harry. Now let's go back to the night Voldemort attacked The Potters. When Voldemort came to the house he didn't kill the parents. Though he was mad he was only after one of the children and he knew how it was without parents. He's stunned them and walked up to the little one’s room. When he got in there he looked in the cribs. He saw one who had fiery red hair that was frizzy and hazel eyes. But when he looked at the other boy he realized that was the one. He had dark black hair and bright green eyes that could rival the Avada Kedavra. When Voldemort shot the curse it bounced off the boy and hit him. The ceiling collapsed and gave the red-haired boy a v-shaped scar on his arm. When all the other wizards arrived. Dumbledore announced that Paul was the chosen one because he had higher magic than Harry and the mark. What they didn't know was that Harry's magic was overused because he protected himself from Voldemort and his eyes changed from their original bright green to almost black. And when Dumbledore decided that Paul was the chosen one he convinced Lily and James to give him up to the Dursleys. They left him on the porch and Lady magic seen this. She did not agree so she transported him to Amestris for a new life. After Sirius and Remus found out what they did to Harry they cut all ties with the Potter family. Charles, James's father, portrait said if he was still alive he would have disowned them. Once they found out that Harry wasn’t at the Dursleys they look for him. Search did not last long because they believed him to be dead but that would be proven wrong at the Triwizard tournament. Now that you have the beginning let's start with Harry growing up.

In Amestris~

Harry was transported there Madame Christmas found him in an alleyway. " What's a cute little baby doing all out here on there own," she said. So she took him in and raised him as a son even though he called her aunt. The dimension of Amestris time travels faster Hogwarts. By the time Roy was 8 he started studying alchemy. And by the time he was 10, he found that flame alchemy was the best for him. So by the time he was 14 he got his license for State alchemist. Then Ishval happened he was about 16. He just turned 20 he met Ed and Al. Not long after meeting them Ed and Al saw Roy as a father figure because he helped the pulse he became the official guardian. 

With Paul~

By the age of 5, he had weak accidental magic close to squib. During his first year, Voldemort got the stone. His second year Ginny almost died if the teachers didn't help. In his third year, he was nearly killed by Peter. Dumbledore started to think he picked the wrong child for the chosen one but never the less he couldn’t do anything about it.


	2. The Return of the Savior

In Amestris~

3rd POV

Roy was sitting in his office wrong with Hawkeye, Ed, Al, and Huges. " Any information on the philosopher's Stone or homunculus," asked Roy. " No news on the stone but there is news on the homunculus," answered Huges. "What would that be?" Roy asked, "Well sir there have been rumors that Lust has been spotted near Reole but that was last month," he replied. " Thank you for the information." Roy said "Your welcome, and LOOK AT MY AMAZING ELICIA SHE IS HELPING MY AWESOME WIFE MAKE PIE," Hughes yielded. Ed could not stop himself from laughing " I bet it was delicious," "Oh it was looking at how cute she was in he little apron," Huges exclaimed. " Huges you are excused," Mustang says. "Good-bye sir" the other replied. Once Huges left the room and Hawkeye told them to go home and get some rest. Once they agreed Roy pulled Rize into a tight embrace. " How was your day love?" he asked, " It was good, how was yours also since you are finished with your work can we go home," she replied. " It was boring and yes we can," the man replied. Once they got home they got ready for bed. Once they were finished the git on their bed and held each other in a strong and protective embrace.

In the Wizarding World~

It was Paul's fourth year at Hogwarts. The wizarding community found out what the Potters did and were shocked. How could they abandon a magical child with muggles? Once they found out nothing really happened because the family had power and their son killed the Dork Lord. But off track, because he was in his fourth year that meant the tournament. Twas the night before the drawing. You see Paul's dilemma was that he could not brag about how 'powerful' because he was not old enough to join. He had tried to pay another student to do it for him but they would not listen because they were not wanting to get caught. But what he did not know was that would get his wish but not how he hoped for.

In Amestris~

Roy's POV

I woke up to see Riza cuddling into my side with a peaceful look on her face. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead and whispered " Good morning, It is time to get up," She got up, gave me a quick kiss and told me good morning.

Time skip brought to it by Skittles they make you poop the Rainbow~

Once I got in my office I saw Ed and Al on the couch reading. "Hi boys what are you reading?" I asked "Oh hi Daaa …. I mean Roy. Ed and I are trying to figure out if anyone has any information on the Homunculi. All we have found is that they are creatures created by alchemy and have been around for more than 300 years," Al replied. I chuckled when he almost called me dad "Well make sure not to oker work yourselves," I told him "Sure thing sir" Al Sayed

Timeskip to lunch because I am lazy and board~

"Hey Roy, Ed, and Al It is time for lunch and Hugs brought some of his wife's pie. We are eating in the office to get away from others" said Riza "Okay as long as Ed doesn't eat all the pie. After talking for a little bit I start to fade and the others yell and grab onto me.

At Hogwarts

3rd POV

The three champions were chosen because the Gauntlet spewed out two more names and Dumbledore called out the names "Paul Potter and Harry Potter '' The great hall burned with murmuring about the other Potter because he went missing all those years ago. After a few minutes, a flame came out of the Gauntlet and a group of five people in different positions. "Wo zum Teufel sind wir?" shouted the short blond boy. "Kein Fluch Ed," said the blond woman. Dumbledore then used a spell to translate what they said. The kid and said sarcastically "Yes mom" Than Dumbledore cleared his throat "Sorry for the rudeness but by and of you know anyone by the name Harry Potter" The young black haired male than step up "None of us know that name I am Brigadier General Roy Mustang the blond woman is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, the blond boy is Major Edward Elric, the man with glasses is Brigadier General Maes Hughes, than the one in the armor our youngest is Alphonse Elric and again who are you and where are we." "Well My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore the headmaster of this school and you are in Scotland Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." " What a bunch of crap magic doesn't exist it doesn't follow the law science," says Ed. "Who do you think you’re talking to shorty," said Paul "who are you calling so small he can fall through a crack" shouted a very irritated Ed. "Ed if you do not calm yourself I'm restricting your library privileges." Said Roy "Big brother calm down we need the library privileges to research and you're the only one that's allowed to go" set a quiet voice from the armor "fine," said a defeated Ed. "Correct most of y'all are in the military. Major Elric a little too young to be in the military." Says Professor Lily. "Correct all of us are in the military accept Al. For the area Ed and I are in you can start at a young age if you're skilled enough. He's the youngest to ever get the position at the age of 12 while I was 14" Roy stated. "what branch would that because here we don't let children up to a certain age to join the military" says, Professor James. "That would be alchemy sir" replied Roy "strange there are not many alchemists here. The last one died four years back after the philosopher's Stone was stolen." Stated Dumbledore. The group from Amestris froze " Did you say the philosopher's Stone" said Al. "Yes young man, what do you know about the Philosopher's Stone?" said Professor McGonagall. " Well, the philosopher's Stone is made up of a few thousand to a few million human souls." Said Hughes. "Unless it was just a Red Stone which is a false stone." inquired Ed. "Did any of you have a strange thing happen to you before you appeared?" said McGonagall. "Now that you said that Roy did start to fade and we grabbed onto him," Riza told them. "So it is decided young Roy will be the next champion." Announced Albus.


End file.
